Aaron and Emily: Masterpiece
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Not really sure for summary but it does have Jack! HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright this episode just freaked me right out. It was so weird and nerve racking. I'll just say it now, I'm bad with summaries, so there isn't one for this story. At least not until it's done and going to be posted. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own the cat trying to sit on my keyboard, not much else.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned. "I just put that on your desk last night and I know we went home together and went to bed together. When did you get it done?"

Hotch shrugged. "You take a while in the shower."

Emily gaped. "Not long enough for you to read through my whole report." she shook her head. "We won't get the rest until this afternoon but you'll have it."

"Thank you Emily." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "I'm gonna go make sure Morgan didn't make Jordan quit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked back to her desk and wasn't surprised to see Hotch waiting. She figured he'd want to know how her talk with Jordan went. But as she got closer, one look at his face told her he wasn't there because of Jordan.

"What's going on Hotch?" Emily asked.

Hotch quickly explained what Dave had told him over the phone.

"So he just walked up to them and started talking?" Emily questioned.

Hotch nodded. "According to Dave, that is exactly what he did."

"Do we know if he's telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"Not really but we'll find out soon." Hotch said. "Dave and Reid are bringing him in."

Emily crossed her arms. "I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We could have gone about that a little better." Emily said to the two men with her.

Dave looked at Emily. "What do you mean?"

"With Reid." Emily sighed. "You forget, we all do, no matter how smart he is, when he's involved in something, it's not easy for him to be told no. In a lot of ways he's like a kid."

"Then he has to learn, doesn't he?" Dave said.

"She's right Dave." Hotch said. "We could have found a more gentle way to explain it to him."

Emily could see they weren't getting through to Dave and changed the subject. "What do you need me to do?"

Dave quickly explained to Emily what he wanted her to do as far as the interrogation went. Dave walked into the room and Emily placed herself in front of the closed door. Hotch hit the button for the speaker and they listened as Dave talked with Rothschild.

"Where's Dr. Reid?" Rothschild asked.

"He's busy." Dave said.

"You have something going on more important than me?" Rothschild inquired.

Dave looked away from the man. "My dry cleaning is more important then you."

Hotch looked at Emily. "Get ready."

Emily nodded, trying to keep herself relaxed but she never liked the idea of being face to face with a killer.

"Deep breath Em." Hotch said just loud enough for her to hear.

Taking Hotch's advice, Emily pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly seconds before the door opened. Hotch watched Rothschild's reaction to Emily and listened as Dave commented on it. He smiled slightly, watching Emily play the role Dave had asked of her. She wasn't in the room very long, but it was enough to shake Rothschild. Shake him enough where Dave could hopefully get the answers they needed out of him. Emily stepped out of the room, dropped Rothschild's jacket on a chair and stood next to Hotch.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Emily, Hotch." Garcia said, coming in. "I've got something you have to see."

The two quickly followed Garcia out of the observation room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked into his office and shut the door. Taking a seat behind his desk, Dave sighed and picked up his phone. Dialing quickly, he held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

Dave smiled. "Hey Jen."

"You sound tired."

"Long case. Weird case."

"Wanna explain?"

"When I get home. I was just calling to let you know I'd be about another hour. I want to start on my report." Dave leaned back. "How's Henry?"

Dave could hear the smile in JJ's voice.

"Sleeping for once. I finally got him down about half an hour ago."

"Alright I'll let you rest and see you in an hour."

"One hour Dave."

Dave hung up the phone and smiled. Time to get to that report so he could go home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So how'd your talk with Jordan go?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking that." she shifted her head and rested it in Hotch's lap. "She's just trying to fit in and Morgan may have overstepped some when he was talking with her."

"But everything's ok now right?" Hotch asked, as he ran his fingers up and down Emily's arm. "I won't be getting any more angry visits?"

"Nope, I'd say everything is going to be just fine." Emily said.

"And how are you?" Hotch asked.

"I'm good. I think I was just thrown since this guy came to us already confessing and holding over us that he had more victims." Emily said. "It's like for a while he was running the show."

Hotch nodded his agreement. "It did feel that way for a while."

"Daddy?"

Emily sat up and she and Hotch looked over the back of the couch where Jack was looking at them with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing up Buddy?" Hotch asked. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Nightmare." Jack explained.

Emily watched Hotch's face soften and knew just what to do.

"Come over here Jack." Emily said. Jack came over and climbed onto the couch between Hotch and Emily. "Now go back to sleep."

Jack shook his head. "Monsters."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's hair. "Don't worry, Daddy and I are monster fighters remember? We'll keep them away."

Jack held onto Emily's hand. "Promise?"

Emily nodded. "Promise."

Jack nodded and as he yawned, he rested his head on Hotch's arm, kept a hold of Emily's hand and fell back to sleep. Hotch met Emily's gaze over Jack's head.

"How'd you know that would work?" Hotch asked, his voice soft and quiet so it wouldn't wake his son.

Emily smiled. "My dad was the only person who could get me back to sleep after nightmares and since we 'fight monsters' I knew that would help too."

Hotch smiled and the two settled into silence, watching the small boy between them sleeping, a smile on his face as they kept his 'monsters' away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So I'm sitting in a hotel room in Boston as I write this, don't ask, and I thought the Jack scene at the end was beyond perfect. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! So perfect!! So cute, so sweet so... *blows nose* I have a damn cold, give me a break. And a consistently bloody nose.... *holds tissue to face* Great story, yada yada yada. Kisses~Sarah


End file.
